


碎冰上的北极熊

by Rimori



Category: MXM (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimori/pseuds/Rimori
Summary: 原来从来没有什么北极熊，他和你同是一块碎冰，在极寒的北冰洋恰好相撞，碰出叮叮当当的清脆声音，然后发现彼此也有契合的榫卯，你们便紧密地连接一起，不再在偌大的世界独自漂零。





	碎冰上的北极熊

＃为心理上的考据不深抱歉，在二零一九年最后一天抱抱看见这里的大家，呼噜呼噜脑袋辛苦了

——

衣柜外是无垢雪原。

——

你的前桌去西伯利亚交流了。

上课前，你凑过脑袋问前桌休学整整三个月的原因，后者转过头眉眼弯弯地看着你，语气带着些漫不经心，他说他去了西伯利亚认识北极熊的生态习性，你点点头哦了一声，忽地想到那儿要比韩国的冬天寒冷得多，于是惊叹一句西伯利亚很冷呢！你的前桌终忍不住扑哧笑出来，怎么还真信啦——他说，直到你气呼呼地鼔起脸，他才捂了嘴又擦擦眼角的泪花。

好啦，我没有骗你哦，我真的看到北极熊了！

吃过苦头的你狐疑地看着前桌亮晶晶的眼睛，一眨一眨真挚得很，可你只是用鼻子朝他低声哼哼，那北极熊是怎样的呀？除了圆滚滚的熊耳朵和如雪般柔软的白色毛发，就不相信他能说得有多详细——

显然，你还是小瞧了休学前后也人气不衰的乐队主唱兼填词人，那天马行空又有些笨拙的想象力。 （后面的形容词本该是可爱的，可你还对前桌笑了快一分钟的事气在心头。)

“你知道吗？北极熊也不全然是白色的，在阳光的反射下，其中也有宛如海绵蛋糕微焦表面的浅啡色，我碰见的那一只就是拥有那样的毛色。”

他嫌头扭得疼，把椅子也转到后面，袖子被卷到再上方的双肘撑着课桌，托起了脸颊肉对你娓娓道来。

#

医院的饭堂是一片白茫茫的雪原，空调不知为何开得极大，使病人和医护无内涵的碎语淹没在隆隆的制冷声中，他抚弄着看不出一丝污垢的白色餐桌一角，被厚厚的海绵所包裹，尽管如此，他还是觉得指腹被扎伤了一样，再也没有拾起胶餐具去刺下最喜欢的牛肉块。

不过另一个原因是，他能感觉到有一股视线正密切地，丝毫不动地关注自己——这使他有些鼔燥得用力捶了捶桌子，在安静的饭堂里弄出突兀的声响，若是要数算没有投放于自己身上的的目光，在不显眼的角落只有一个。于是他眨了眨三白眼，打算狠狠地往那里瞪一眼。

哇，哇。

原来北极熊也会喝果汁。

那宽厚的手掌从浅杏色的毛衣袖口露出半截，手指微微拢靠倒满苹果汁的玻璃杯子，表面凝结的水珠顺着指尖滑落到依稀看到青色血管的手背，再至凸起精致的手腕，沾湿了本来茸茸竖起的毛球，那人因此缩了缩手，却因桌上再没有其他遮掩先前偷望举动的东西，又捧起了果汁小口啜饮，连同敛下睫羽的模样乖巧温顺得很，若不是在他打量那人时，那浅啡色发梢下变得通红的耳尖，和快要把身体蜷缩成一团的驼背坐姿，他大抵会觉得自己错认了人，然后在心里小声为刚刚的瞪视向人道歉——

但他没有。当他撑着桌面站起来，想要走到对方面前问话时，那只原慢吞吞又生硬地喝着果汁，有一头像被太阳烘焦了的褐色毛发的北极熊，却已在椅子退后时的磨擦声中消失了。

#

这下金东贤同学知道你的三白眼有多凶了吧？能把北极熊都吓跑哦～

你调笑般用手肘轻撞前桌肩膀，双手在空中装出熊掌爪子的样子，他——金东贤无可奈何地朝你翻了个白眼，抿着唇配合笑笑时，腮子像松鼠般鼓起来，肉嘟嘟显得有些委屈。

“明明是他看我先的耶...！”

你的前桌小声为自己抗辨，你仿佛要看到他蓬松的尾巴一下一下擦过课室椅背晃动，便安慰着人好啦好啦没吓跑，北极熊先生一定是不好意思啦——你说，然后看到金东贤颇认同般点点头，便继续跟你说接下来发生的事。

＃

与其闷在病房长蘑菇，金东贤便在护士姐姐的提议下来到了医院的图书馆——或者说是一间摆着六七个书架，有一张近窗常有阳光洒下的布艺沙发，以及要坐在高脚小圆椅才能在上面写画，橡木制的长方形工作桌，位于走廊尽头不大的房间。

听着铅笔碳粉沙沙嵌入纸张和室内拖鞋走动时的声音，金东贤在那里慢悠悠地晃了几圈，挑了好些本标题看上去不怎么沉闷的小说，便打算回去病房里裹着被子细细阅读。他本来想倚坐在沙发上感受太阳炽热得能融化一切的温度，比如说薄荷冰淇淋和麻木的心，只是窗外从早上开始卷着雨点和落叶的风，让人只能摇摇头在心里惋惜。正要离开小房间时，金东贤被人喊停了步伐，声音源自靠墙而存在感薄弱的工作桌。

“啊...！那个、借书是要写记录的，能过来——”

那人在看见他的正脸时几乎是一瞬间喼了声，熟悉的，漂亮的，像外面绣球花沾着雨珠而更剔透的浅粉色又染上了那双颊，当金东贤抱着及到下巴的书堆小跑到工作桌前时，那里原先凌乱四散的画纸被对方急急收了回去，便一直低着头替他拿来的书在末页盖上日期印章。

“我们上次在饭堂见过，对吗？”

“...好了，还书日期是下周三。”

比想象中更要低沉的嗓音，此刻似是在回避金东贤的提问般，飞快的问非所答连咬字也含糊，像嚼着铺满干涩可可粉的糯米糍。

若是这哥们不那么紧张，说话应要是苦甜的巧克力冰沙，碎冰咬下时的声音清脆，再者才是绵软得感官也麻痒的触感——金东贤心想，机械式的翻页与盖印声让他不满地撇撇嘴，站立着的他微微俯身，在有些高的工作桌上交叉双臂，稍侧过脑袋便能埋进自己臂弯，在那人略显惊讶的注视下，金东贤随手拾起一本已盖过章的书本，修长的手指灵巧地揭到书末，他看到那深蓝色墨水刚干透的日期，抬眼朝亲手盖下它的人提点说。

“可是你连日期也盖错了。”

金东贤合上书时眯起眼睛，坏心眼地笑了笑。

“按照这个——我们明天见。”

＃

“我是不是有些过分了？”

每次感到有些不安，金东贤总会摸挲课桌木板下的倒刺，你见他不再用左手撑着头，急忙按下此刻要向倒刺伸去，那应要弹拨结他弦和乐谱尖角也不忍划破的双手，在你想说些什么的时候，金东贤先出了声。

“可能他只是不觉意多看我一眼，可能只是我疑心太重——”

你的前桌耸拉下肩膀，声音压得要比音乐课上演奏的大提琴更要低。

看着眼前毛茸茸但低垂的脑袋，你担心地想凑近查探金东贤的状况，却被他突然扬起头的动作吓了一跳，椅脚咯噔一声，少年的脸上是让你松一口气的灿烂笑容，明亮如窗外投射在你们侧颜的蜂蜜色阳光。

“但他留下来啦！在那个天气终于转晴的第二天。”

尽管你看得不太懂，他仍在朝你说话时，往空中比划太阳与云朵柔软的形状。

＃

“哎，你都看完了吗？...啊。”

意料之外，昨天仍腼腆得很的男人首先向金东贤打了招呼，原因大抵是对后者那么早便来还书感到疑惑，直至想起自己迷糊盖错日期的事情后，才挠挠脸反应过来，风在他的下垂眼里吹起阵阵涟漪，金东贤没有与他对视，而是心不在焉地在桌上抬着腮看向窗外的草地，因雨夜遗落的水珠而闪闪发光，室内随风更替的空气挟着潮湿清新的青草香。

不过更重要的是，期待已久的阳光终穿透了堆叠得厚实的云层。一束束光线正落在外面湿软的泥土上，图书馆的沙发上，经清晨的薄雾模糊了边缘，惟让人放下戒备的烫热感依旧不变。

“你可以拿回去再看一会的。”

“可是...那样我又要跑一趟图书馆啦——”

“喏，在这里看。”

当出错的书本再被轻放到手上时，金东贤微微愣住。

“今天天气不是很好吗？你可以...多待一会。”

说到中途，那人深吸一口气，首次与金东贤对上视线的眼睛，如同雾里水点般闪着细碎的光。

好天气至此成为了金东贤逗留图书馆的理由。

他会褪下拖鞋盘坐在浅绿色的布艺沙发上，跟从阳光在书页上的踪迹追赶每一个文字，偶尔在风中晃动的绿荫下让眼睛小憇片刻，图书馆除了嘶拉的揭页声，便是另一人在橡木长桌上作画时的沙沙声，有半分像风穿梭过晴天下繁茂生长的的枝叶间，麻雀闯入宏大树冠时会弄出的声响。

偶尔，金东贤会用书本挡住半边脸，尽管这不太能遮掩他眼角的弧度，像猫咪也像花瓣尖。出于好奇，他偷偷观察那道专注于工作的身影，却在每次想搭话时，昨晚混着果汁吞下几颗的氟西汀，胶囊仿佛未被溶解般堵在喉咙，于是金东贤忽然感到一阵反胃的呕吐感，他又低下头继续看书。

就好像你对他有好感似的。

＃

角色调转了般，在他们无声共处的不知多少天，这一次到金东贤被揪住了尾巴。

“你觉得这个画得如何？”

在阳光如钟摆从东面墙壁的植物挂画，晃到西面角落取书用的梯子，晶莹的蜂蜜色也熬成浓稠焦糖，一个带点甘苦气息的日落时分，一双手指都歪斜贴了几个创口贴，指甲却是用心修剪得圆润的手捻着一张草稿举至金东贤眼前，高大的身影与暮蔼一同笼罩着他。

金东贤细看，纸上是一个两层式公寓的设计图，从简洁的波浪纹能依稀猜出它靠海而建，天台能裁种花草、观星、开一个月光下的小音乐会，白天则能在采光不错的书房替委托起稿，偶尔勾勒心上人伴在身旁作词的轮廓，用磨得圆钝的笔尖，用干燥又有些粗糙的指腹。

“很好！嗯，真的...画得很好哦——！”

当金东贤想要用尽所学词汇认真夸赞人，无端生出的想象让他忽地呼吸不过来，最后干巴巴地胡扯了几句空泛的评价，对方因而绽放的浅笑使他更是羞愧地垂下眼睛，却在余光瞥见纸张一角的姓名时跟着轻声念出。

“林煐岷？”

“啊，是，作业要写上名字。”

林煐岷应道，正当他低下头小心折好设计图时，金东贤的声音从上方传来，“这样喔，那我也来告诉你——”那把因知晓什么而愉悦得灌了蜜的嗓音主人正要说下去，姿势不变的他压着声带，率先替人填补了后面的空白。

“东贤，金东贤，是这个吧？”

“我有去看你的乐队表演。”

怪不得好像认识我似的，金东贤了然地眨眨眼睛，便弯起笑眼向人探头问道。

“那你看了哪一场？看看我能不能想起来～”

被问及的人顿了顿，终是抬起那双落日时明暗不定的下垂眼注视金东贤，有些迟疑地回应了他。

“...三月尾那一场。”

然后他从林煐岷眼中看到自己硬生扯出的苦笑，以及从那片染上残阳橙色的深海处而自，如碎玻璃闪着微光的怜悯。

＃

林煐岷依稀记得那天livehouse在头上打转的灯光，象征鲜血，爱欲与危险的红色掩去了台上主唱沾了几杯酒后浮现颊上的酡红，十七八岁的青年人喝的都是度数不高的苹果酒，酸涩得倒有几分成年人会喜欢的口味，但更多时候也是红色果实轻盈的香甜，也不怪得会有人将苹果比作伊甸园的禁果，一旦咬下则被上帝从沃土驱逐至旷野。

在那挤拥也喧闹，肌肤相贴的人们稍侧头便能与身旁的气息交缠，只允许轻浮话语浮出水面的人海之中，他看到下台后的金东贤在与人接吻，少年用双唇递上殷红玫瑰的对象，却不是小姑娘或年龄稍长的姐姐——

是男人，原来金东贤喜欢男生。

他想应该是的，要不然那个浅得仅能叫碰碰嘴唇的亲吻被嫌恶推开时，迷茫得伫立许久的人怎会是金东贤呢。

林煐岷没有像圣经人物能分开红海的能力，但他还是努力地在推撞时的骂声下穿梭过人群，即使如此，当他终于跑到不久前看到金东贤的地方时，那里已是空落落得只剩那人忍下呜咽的隐约回声，以及如时针划圈不止的红色灯光，将他再带到此刻西沉的夕阳之下。

现在，林煐岷不用与他错过了。

他走前一步，凸起的喉结因紧张而上下滑动——

“你...你有交往的人吗？”

他踏进了那个有金东贤落荒而逃，惟影子残落的日落里。

＃

……

有什么扎着了他的脚踝。

金东贤想那应该是前几天他借来的书，有点多，可若是他从第一天空气湿冷的清晨，石子路烫人的午间至下着微雨的深夜不间断阅读的话，现在一定能把它们都看完——但他没有这个兴致，书本只是堆放在他的床上和枕头边，如同围墙圈起了小小堡垒，又或者只有思绪作伴的囚室。

他将身体畏缩成小小一团，像小动物在冰原上徒手挖出的雪洞里努力维持体温，放得极轻又短促的呼吸生怕流失过多热能，不过后者比他更能轻易地进入漫长既舒适的冬眠，柔软帖服在耳边的楬色短发、小鹿般常含着透亮光波的下垂眼、看见自己时会羞涩敛下的睫毛、与可爱脸蛋反差的颀长身躯和低沉嗓音..以及那份单单是存在身旁便能给予他的平静与慰藉，林煐岷的一切，竟都成为了他彻夜难眠的原因。

只是，只是同性交往真的有那么容易吗？

当金东贤一再将脸埋进膝盖间，门外传来了轻微的敲门声。

咚咚，咚咚。

拜托了，无论是谁，快点离开这里吧。金东贤心想，却是没有向底下隐约透光的门口大声呼喝，于是伴随门把被按下的喀嚓声响，林煐岷背着走廊上的白光出现在他眼前。

他不得不哑着声向人下逐客令。

“...给我出去。”

不然的话，此刻对他眼下的乌青皱紧了眉，抿紧唇不语的神情，又要如梦魇般残酷地，温柔地扼杀他每夜不稳的呼吸了——

但林煐岷只是反手关上了门。

“你在害怕什么，金东贤。”

在极为幽暗的室内，视觉外的感官都变得无比敏感，空气里是负五十七度升华的二氧化碳，赤足踏上的地面是北极半融化的碎冰，金东贤缄默不去回应他，林煐岷只能从鼻尖前与自己相似的呼吸频率发现对方来到身前，然后他仿佛猜到什么似的，赶紧握紧了惟一能助人逃离房间的门把。果不其然，金东贤冰凉的手心随即覆上了他手背。

他踌躇着，直至在黑暗中看见碎掉的星星，越是明亮便越是烫热的星核从无垠宇宙都掉落他手上时，林煐岷恍了神，下意识俯首吻上它们的热源。

“只要你说可以——”

他含着那片几乎要融化在唇齿间的柔软云朵，后背抵着门与人缓缓滑坐在地上，手却不曾从门把上松下。

“我就打开这道门，在人群之中与你接吻。”

……

喀嚓一声，他们相拥倒在了冷硬的雪地上。

＃

“关系变好了，这对你学习北极熊的生态有帮助吗？”

另一节课结束后的闲暇，你用圆珠笔在前桌的衬衣上隔空画着白熊的简笔画，耳尖微颤的他显然听见你的提问，却是没有像方才般转过身和你笑谈下去，在你暗想金东贤同学在西伯利亚一定顾着玩的时候，前方闷闷的声音认证了你的猜想。

“唔...没有...”

＃

林煐岷告诉他，自己是某大学建筑系的三年级生，算一算要比今年高中即将毕业的金东贤年长三岁，因此在他们第一次约会时——

“喊下哥吧。”

林煐岷虽然是提出要求的人，却比年下的弟弟更来得害羞，在他低头思索要怎么捉弄哥哥时，后者又烫了脸颊。金东贤笑了，张开手臂环住对方的腰，头发松软的脑袋蹭蹭人今天穿了一件圆领黑t的上身，他软软地喊了声煐岷哥，上扬尾音是与年长者相反的从容，于是在他想要再呼唤一次那狡猾的称谓时，手足无措的林煐岷只好急忙揽紧了像树熊黏在身上的弟弟，说再不开始就晚了，他有不少想和他做的事情，便握着金东贤的手腕在医院长廊跑起来，殊不知小孩另一只空着的手，在身后对他泛红的耳尖捂嘴偷笑。

至于有什么想做的事情，医院说实话并不是有多浪漫的约会地点，他们更多时候都倾向在那走廊尽头的小图书馆，一如既往无声共处，像写稿时袖口沾了墨水的作家和尾巴扫过裤脚撒娇的猫咪，像加班后呼噜睡着的魔法使和亲亲脸蛋道晚安的兔子，在午后交接的目光之下是外人猜不透，只有彼此知晓的悄悄话——

即便如此，寡言的一方还是常担心年少的恋人会感到沉闷。

沙发上，金东贤倚在他肩膀上打盹，弹拨结他而生出薄茧的指腹一下下描摹他手心的纹路，酥麻的痕痒感使得林煐岷本来专注阅读的书也放下，金东贤便惺惺没了动作，惟有纤长的睫毛在合上眼时如蝉翼颤动，林煐岷好笑地捏了捏装睡小孩的鼻尖，在发现这个动作过于亲昵时，他又抬起手挡住脸上的粉色，若不是前者还孩子气地不让人拆穿伪装，睁眼看见那像涂了草莓酱的面包脸颊，必然要借亲吻为由咬上一口。

“是不是无聊了？”

他睁开眼，看到林煐岷有些自责的样子后赶忙摇摇头，“没有哦，和哥一起——无论怎样也很开心。”金东贤说，接着他的双手被话里人轻轻牵起，为跟随站起身的林煐岷，他从沙发上下来，被引至半边隐藏在阴影中的工作桌。 “你喜欢木工吗？我有些立体拼图...荷兰的风车，法国的巴黎铁塔，还有——”林煐岷翻了翻他未收起来的设计图，贴着创口贴的左手隐约从消毒纱布可见，小小的白色方块上渗出腥红，于是在他终于找到另一个装着木制拼图的扁平纸盒，正要拿到金东贤面前时，后者捧起了他那只受伤的手。

“这个是南瓜车...东贤？”林煐岷还没介绍完，到嘴边的尾音因惊讶而逐渐消失在空气中，当金东贤微微颤抖的指尖抚过伤口之外已几乎全愈，暗红痂块褪落后遗下的浅色伤痕，他无声地叹一口气，呼出的气息软绵绵，又化为了眼前眼角无故泛红的小孩名字。

“哥...怎么弄成这样了...”

“别担心，之前上课实践划到的，不深。”

林煐岷轻声说，金东贤随后又拢起他的手在柔软的手心里，若不是能看见气鼓鼓的脸颊，低下头嘟囔的样子，倒有几分似在十字架前恳诚祈求什么——

而他的神明的确听见了。

“嗯，我答应你，不会受伤了。”

＃

曾经是晴天才会见面的两人，在交往之后，即便是下着雨的坏天气，金东贤也会下来图书馆找林煐岷——

虽说这样，其实金东贤有那么一次，在他还不知道林煐岷名字的那时候，下雨天也去了一回图书馆。

那是一个分不清烟雾或春寒时呼出白气的雨天。

他看到林煐岷朝半敞的窗外吐出一个个捉不住的烟环，没有一个能圈起晶莹也剔透的雨点，徒留被雨水熄灭后更是冰冷的烟草味，单单是在门外小心张望的他也免得让肺部受苦，要捏住鼻子浅浅呼吸，而抽着烟的人只是倚在窗台旁的墙上，静静看着指间的火种不语。

这该是习惯的事吗？不不，医院的图书馆可以抽烟吗？

...唔，图书馆管理员好任性哦。吃药后不久的他舔舐唇边仿佛会出现在林煐岷吐息中的苦涩感，听着雨声在门边逗留了片刻，终还是草草作了结论，走回了自己的病房。

于是在另一个午后忽然降临的骤雨，金东贤上身都躺在了林煐岷的怀里，布艺沙发对于两个、或者一个半成年男性还是有些挤逼，但在这个突然降温的天气里，似乎只有紧紧相拥，裸露衣袖外的手也要十指相扣，贪婪着对方体温而将冰冷耳朵贴近颈窝那处，烫热血液急速循环的动脉上时，才能有将恋人那脆弱也易灭的生命火焰，轻捧交放到肋骨之下，让彼此的温暖填满全身的感觉。

“哥不抽烟吗？”

他问道，发现身上圈着自己的手臂好像收紧了些，便抬头想去看哥哥的下垂眼，却在下一秒被人用下巴抵住了柔软发旋，林煐岷的声音则成为了当下猜测哥哥表情的唯一媒介。

“不抽了——小朋友面前不能抽。”

林煐岷低声笑了笑，这让金东贤从鼻子哼哼几声以示不满后，又有些苦恼地对年长者说。

“那我不在这里的时候，煐岷哥又要抽烟啦？”

“不是不能，但这些还是少点好。”

他轻手挣脱开林煐岷让人眷恋的怀抱，站到了哥哥面前弯着腰，尽管金东贤猫咪般的眼睛仍近在眼前，林煐岷忽地觉得他们的距离远了很多，当他想要伸手捞过弟弟隔着病服那纯白布料的腰肢，让人再靠近自己半分时，后者的一句话却让举至空中的手默默垂下，退回沙发边沿再捏紧。

“医生说我恢复得不错，后天就可以出院了。”

“虽然不能天天留意哥有没有在图书馆违规...”

金东贤顿了顿，像初尝糖果的孩子朝林煐岷绽出笑容。

“不过至少，我们之后能一起在外面约会了～！”

雨渐渐下大，响亮的雨声仿佛将林煐岷的回应淹没深处，又或为他的沉默作了掩饰。

＃

金东贤鲜少一个人身处在图书馆里，似乎因为昨夜连绵不断的雨终于止于微弱的蝉声中，第二天的阳光差些要灼伤他碎发之下的后颈，他一人承受不住这过剩的炽热，室内却是无人与他平分这份寒春时渴望已久的暖意——他已经有三小时十七秒没看见林煐岷的身影了。

他快步走出了图书馆，在走廊寻找那位让他发现图书馆与林煐岷存在的护士姐姐，扎着髻的温柔女性恰好在询问处值日，于是他朝人跑了起来，风灌得宽松外套和衣服都鼓起。

“姐姐..呼...姐姐你知道林煐岷今天有上班吗？就图书馆帮人处理借书手续那个...！”

“啊，是东贤啊～煐岷的话，他的病房在0917号噢。”

护士姐姐垂头为金东贤在小纸条上写病房号，微微抿唇笑了。

“东贤和他做朋友了吗？那孩子真的很好，连图书馆的杂务也帮忙做了。”

……

他怎么能什么也没有发现。他该要知道的。

医院分配的胶质拖鞋实在不适合奔跑，金东贤有好几次危些要摔倒在光滑得倒映自己狼狈模样的磁砖地板，他连肉用力捏住胸前的衣服，仿佛这样便可以一下下掐压跳跃的心脏，将所有溶于血液的氧气更快，更快地传送到他不断叫嚣而变得眩晕的脑细胞，他必须要保持清醒才行，不然要怎样和林煐岷道歉，将人拥在怀里说他不会一走了之，说他会等他一起在外面牵手，交换点好的饮料喝，做约会会做的事——没有林煐岷就做不了的事情，但更重要的是......

他打开了病房的门，将角落中用被子包裹起自己的林煐岷用双臂紧紧环住，在感受到肩膀湿热的触感时又仰脸吻去林煐岷睫毛上，沿眼角落下的泪水，他和他相抵着额头，细微的啜泣声中是金东贤重复一遍又一遍的承诺，他们没有漂亮宝石与银戒指，只能深深刻进最接近心脏的肋骨之上——

我不会再让你感到孤独了。

＃

“之后要少抽烟。”

“好。”

“病房里的美工刀我都看见了，别用那个划自己，伤口会容易感染的...其他也不行。”

“好。”

“明天可能要晚些见，我差不多四点放学，坐车半小时就到了。”

“好。”

金东贤的身旁放着行李箱，在医院门前等待家人驾车过来时，他向来送自己的林煐岷提醒说，后者没有不耐烦，只是看着他的眼睛应了一回回的好，当金东贤看到马路那头熟悉的私家车，他轻轻亲吻过林煐岷抿紧的双唇，提着行李箱下了几层阶梯后，他转过身朝恋人轻声道

“我爱你。”

他的恋人终是对他笑了，像那天将盖错日期的书放到他手上的时候。

“我也爱你。”

End

＃

后记

你第一次得知北极熊先生的身份时，是在金东贤和你的毕业典礼那天，金东贤推着那个有些腼腆的男人后背走到你身前，得意洋洋说你总该相信我了吧，这位就是我看到的北极熊先生哦——

但你只是惊讶得睁大了圆滚滚的眼睛，随即就凑到金东贤耳边小声说。

“呀，金东贤，怎么把前年的学生会副会长带过来了...！”

“哎，哎——”

林煐岷像是被戳穿什么似的，手握成拳头在嘴前轻咳几声，便小心抬起下垂眼看着你。

“嗯，学妹你好。”

由此可见，林煐岷不是在三月尾那场表演才认识金东贤的，他们第一次见面是在三年前金东贤和乐队朋友在学校礼堂表演时，作为学生会协助彩排的他在台下看到了他们，看到了金东贤。


End file.
